On s'échange nos majordormes!
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Alois et Ciel vont échanger leurs majordormes et leurs manoirs pour un jeu. Ils devront à la fin du jeu noter le service, la cuisine, la décoration et l'ambiance des majordormes. Qui obtiendra la note la plus élevée et gagnera le jeu? Mystére... XD
1. Les majordomes s'echange leurs maitres

_**On s'échange les majordormes!**_

_By Suzuka Line Link_

_A/N: Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter une fic sur Kuroshitsuji. Et cela faisait déjà depuis longtemps que je voulais qu' Alois aille avec Sebastian et Ciel avec Claude. Alors que Claude sera aux anges sans Alois, Sebastian sera en enfer avec Alois. En fait, je me suis inspirée de l'émission "Un diner presque parfait" pour les notes diffusée sur M6. Et S.V.P, postez une review ^^! J'en ai eu qu'une pour le moment. Alors soyez sympa._

**Chapitre**** 1: Le changement des majordomes.**

**Sebastian Michaelis:** Il est l'heure de vous réveiller messieur. Aujourd'hui je vous ai préparé un thé à la menthe et des pencakes* accompagnés de miel. ( *= Crêpes anglaises qui se mange au petit-déjeuner)

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"C'est parfait. Cela me convient ."

Aprés que Ciel a bu son thé et avalé son petit-déjeuner, Ciel lu le journal et apprit qu'un jeu assez étrange du nom de : On s'échange nos majordomes!" allait se produire dans une semaine à Londres. Chacun des participants devra posséder un majordorme et l'échanger contre un autre pendant une certaine période. Et les maîtres devront quitter leur manoir et leurs majordormes y rester. Alors que font les maîtres dans l'histoire? Eux devront noter: l'ambiance, la décoration , le service et la cuisine des majordormes. Le majordome ayant la meilleure note est déclaré vainqueur. En gros, les majordomes devront satisfaire leurs nouveaux maîtres du mieux possible et ne pas les décevoir. Et celui qui gagnera le jeu se verra offrir un chèque de 500 000 euros et une coupe au nom du majordome et de son maître. Ciel fut trés intéressé par ce jeu car son majordome Sebastian Michealis, est sûr de gagner si il en reçevait l'ordre car il est trés talentueux: quelque soit en cuisine, décoration, ou combat. Mais aprés tout comme il dit, ce n'est qu'un diable de majordome. Ciel pris alors le temps de réfléchir si il voulait vraiment participer au jeu. Du côté des Trancy, alors qu'Alois mange son petit-déjeuner, il réclama le journal à Claude.

**Alois Trancy: **"Claude! Où est le journal?"

**Claude Faustus: "**Patientez qulques minutes. Je vais le chercher."

( Claude chercha le journal mais à son retour lorque Alois vu le journal, il ne fut pas content du tout.)

**Alois Trancy: **…

**Claude Faustus: **"Qu'est ce qui se passe jeune maître? Quelque chose ne vas pas?

( Non, sans blague! XD)

**Alois Trancy:** "Le journal!" cria il furieux.

**Claude Faustus:** "Mais voyons jeune maître! (il rit) Il est juste là votre journal! Pas de soucis à se faire!"

**Alois Trancy:** "Non, non , non et non! Pas ça!"

(Alois n'en peut plus)

**Claude Faustus:** "Alors quoi jeune maître?"

**Alois Trancy: **"Le journal! Regardes-là! Tu vois pas là cette partie du journal non repassé! C'est impardonable pour un majordorme!"

**Claude Faustus: **" Veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit accid…"

**Alois Trancy:** " Pas le temps de t'excuser! Va en chercher un autre! File!

**Claude Faustus: **" Yes, your Highness."

Aprés un peu d'attente Alois eu un nouveau journal. Et comme Ciel, il apprit que ce fameux jeu "On s'échange les majordormes!" allait se produire dans une semaine à Londres. Lui sans hésiter, veut participer à "On s'échange nos majordormes!" et ordonna à son diable de majordorme Claude Faustus de l'inscrire au jeu.

**Alois Trancy:** " Inscris moi au jeu "On s'échange nos majordormes!"

**Claude Faustus:** " Yes, Your Highness."

Et finalment, Ciel aussi décide de participer au jeu et ordonna lui aussi à son diable de majordorme de l'inscrire.

**Ciel Phantomhive:** "Sebastian, inscris moi à ce jeu dans le journal."

**Sebastian Michealis:** "Yes, my Lord."

Alors Ciel et Alois attendirent une semaine avant le jeu "On s'échange nos majordormes!" et font les même choses que d'habitude. Voici le jour tant attendu par les deux jeunes maîtres du fameux jeu. Et ils allèrent en fiacre à Londres. Dés que Ciel vu où se présenter pour le jeu il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de spectateurs pour le jeu mais peu de participants. Seulement deux majordormes se trouvaient ici y compris lui. Alois eu la même impression: peu de participants, mais le contraire pour les spectateurs. Mais les deux pensèrent se tromper sur le nombre des majordormes. Pas possible qu'ils soient que deux. Ciel et Alois

s'imaginent même pas s'échanger leurs majordormes,leurs majordormes non plus s'imaginent pas de se retrouver avec l'un et l' pourtant, ils étaient bien les seuls ici cela veut dire qu'ils se retrouveront ensemble qui le veuillent ou non. Maintenant le présenteur annonça qui va se retrouver avec qui.

**Présentateur: **"Bonjour Madames et messieurs! Nous allons decider qui va se retrouver avec qui. Ciel Phantomhive va se retrouver avec… Alois Trancy! Et ils vont s'affronter pour gagner un chèque de 500 000 euros et une coupe au nom du majordorme et du maître! Et pour assurer qu'il n'y a aucune triche durant le jeu, quelqu'un surveillera les deux manoirs aussi pour assurer que les majordormes ainsi que leurs nouveaux maîtres ne se quittent pas durant le jeu. Allez, que le meilleur gagne!"

Dés qu'Alois et Ciel ainsi que leurs majordormes entendirent qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce fut le choque total. Il eu un blanc pendant une minute avant que quelqu'un se mette à parler.

**Sebastian Michealis:** "Bon, et bien au revoir jeune maître espérons que vous soyez bien avec Claude Faustus."

**Claude Faustus: **"Faîtes attention jeune maître."

C'est alors que nos deux majordormes se séparèrent de leurs maîtres et que les jeunes maîtres quittèrent leurs manoirs pour aller dans l'autre. Alois et Sebastian furent les premiers à rentrer mais une surprise attends Sebastian dés leur arrivé dans le manoir.

**Alois Trancy: **"Qu'est ce que c'est moche! Il n'y a même pas de doré dans ce manoir. Si c'est vous qui avez choisi de décorer comme ça le manoir, vous me déçevait. Et c'est une faute assez grave pour un majordorme machin. Il faut que la décoration réponde aux critéres et aux désirs de son maître. Alors enléve cette mocheté tout de suite!"

**Sebastian Michealis: **" Veuillez m'exuser mais vous êtes malpoli. Je ne m'appelle pas machin, mon nom est Sebastian Michaelis."

**Alois Trancy: **"Comment osez-vous! Vous venez bien de dire que je suis malpoli?"

**Sebastian Michealis:** "Exactement."

**Alois Trancy: **" Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! Mais quel majordorme ai-je rencontrer? (il pleure et est furieux)

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Moi."

**Alois Trancy: **" Au lieu de te moquer de moi, remplace tout le manoir par du doré, tout de suite!

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Veuillez m'exuser, mais s'adresser comme ça à son majordorme est trés malpoli. Vous devrez avoir honte. Est-ce que vous vous adressez comme ça devant votre majordorme?"

**Alois Tancy: **"…"

**Sebastian Michealis:** " Comme c'est marrant. Vous n'osez plus parler tout à coup!"

**Alois Trancy: **" Si! Mais faîtes ce manoir en doré!"

**Sebastian Michealis: **" Adressez-vous comme ça à moi maintenant. C'est bien."

**Alois Trancy: **" Au lieu de m'apprendre la politesse fais ce que tu as à faire!"

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Yes, My Lord."

**Alois Trancy: **"Appelle moi 'Your Highness' et non 'my Lord'!"

**Sebastian Michaelis: **"Yes, your Highness."

C'est ainsi que Sebastian se mit au travail et acheta de la peinture, des rideaux, des nappes et des meubles uniquement dorés pour son nouveau maître. Il y a à peine 20 minutes que Sebastian est au service d'Alois Trancy et il en a déjà marre de lui. Il reconnu que le métier de majordorme n'était pas si amusant que ça. Voir pas du tout même. Pendant ce temps, Alois alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Ciel et pleura en tapant des pieds et des mains sur le lit parce que il veut voir Claude. Sebastian le vu par le trou de la serrure en allant dans le couloir et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Ma parole, mais quel boulet…"

Aprés cela il se remit au travail. Tandis que Sebastian est en enfer avec Alois, Ciel et Claude rentrèrent au manoir.

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Quel beau jardin!"

( Ciel ne bouga pas d'un pouce et resta fixé sur le jardin. Il est encore plus beau que le sien il trouve.)

( une minute passa mais Ciel resta fixé sur le jardin)

**Claude Faustus: **"C'est pas tout ça, mais rentrons jeune maître."

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Je resterai ici autant que je veux!"

**Claude Faustus: **"Mais voyons ren…"

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"La ferme! C'est moi qui décide! Et pas toi!"

Claude s'est fait jeté et n'osa plus dire un mot. Il reconnu que Ciel avait beaucoup de caractére et qu'il était beaucoup plus mature qu'Alois. Une heure passa mais toujours rien.

**Claude Faustus: **"…"

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Rentrons désormais."

( Claude n'en croit pas à ses yeux)

**Claude Faustus: **" Oui! Je suis sauvé!"

**Ciel Phantomhive:** "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là au juste?"

**Claude Faustus: **" Euh… non rien jeune maître! Rentrons!"

( Ils rentrèrent enfin dans le manoir)

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" Montrez-moi mon bureau."

**Claude Faustus: **" Avec plaisir."

( Alors Claude montra le bureau à Ciel mais Ciel a faim)

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" J'ai faim! Préparez-moi une patisserie."

**Claude Faustus: **" Je suis navré mais il ne faut pas grignoter entre les repas. Déjà que vous êtes…

( Claude reçu une bonne gifle de la part de Ciel)

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" Vous ne me traiterz pas de gros! Et je suis désolé mais préparez moi une patisserie. C'est un ordre!

**Claude Faustus: **"Attendez le dîner messieur. Il est dix-sept heures. Le dîner ne va pas tarder. Il sera prêt dans trois heures.

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" Vous voulez rire? Trois heures! C'est énorme à patienter!

**Claude Faustus: **"Arrêtez de penser qu'a manger!"

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux!"

**Claude Faustus: **" Vous ne mangerez pas entre les repas. Point final!"

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" Je vous embêterez jusqu'a que vous vous déciderez de me donner une patisserie."

**Claude Faustus: **"Vous pourez faire n'importe quoi pour demander une patisserie mais je ne céderai pas."

**Ciel Phantomhive:** "Attention. Je vais sérieusement m'énerver."

**Claude Faustus: **"Jeune maître j'ai une idée pour que vous ne penser plus manger! Faisons une partie d'échecs!"

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Non. Une patisserie. Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter?

Claude eu tellement marre qu'il a fini par céder. En tout cas, Ciel sera prêt à tout pour avoir une patisserie!

**Claude Faustus: **"Bon d'accord messieur. Je vais vous preparer un gateau à la vanille. Cela vous convient il?

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Non. Préparez-moi un gateau à la fraise. J'ai horore de la vanille."

**Claude Faustus: **"Yes, your highness."

**Ciel Phantomhive:** " Yes, my Lord." corriga-il

**Claude Faustus: **"Yes, my Lord."

Alors que Ciel attendit pour sa patisserie, du côté d'Alois Sebastian termina enfin le manoir tout en doré et Alois fut trés satisfait.

**Alois Trancy: **" Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je vous félicite Machin.

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Combien de fois devrai-je vous répétez que je m'appelle Sebastian Michealis!

**Alois Trancy:** "Autant que je le souhaite."

Sebastian en peut vraiment plus. Il n'avait jamais eu pire qu'Alois. Encore Ciel et Edward V* étaient sympas. (*= voir anime episode 16)

**Sebastian Michealis:** "Retires ça tout de suite petit insolent!

**Alois Trancy: **"Sebas…"

Alois ne pu même pas dire en entier le nom Sebastian car Sebastian lui avait tellement fait peur. Il ne prononça plus un mot.

**Sebastian Michealis:** "Oh, comme c'est mignon! Trancy a peur de moi! XD

**Alois Trancy: **"…"

**Sebastian Michealis: **"Bon, je vais allé préparer le dîner pour vous Alois. Et surtout soyez bien sage!

**Alois Trancy: **"Hmmm!" dit-il de colére.

Alors que Sebastian commença de cuisiner pour Alois, Ciel eu enfin sa fameuse patisserie.

**Claude Faustus: **" Tenez. Votre gateau à la fraise.

Ciel fut assez déçu. Il s'attendait à mieux. Sebastian faisait dix fois mieux que Claude en cuisine.

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"…"

**Claude Faustus: **"Cela ne vous convient pas?

**Ciel Phantomhive: **"Oui! C'est quoi ce gateau à la noix? C'est pas un gateau que j'ai là! Vous me déçevait beaucoup.

**Claude Faustus: **"Voulez-vous que je recommence un gâteau?

**Ciel Phantomhive: **" Euh… Non merci! Je préfére patienter jusqu'au dîner.

**Claude Faustus: **"D'accord. Je prépare le dîner."

Ainsi Ciel et Alois attendirent pour le dîner et les majordormes sont aux fourneaux.

_A/N: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espére vous avoir fait rire et que vous aimez cette fic! Postez une review si vous aimez! Allez, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2!_


	2. Dîner de Sebastian et Alois

_**On s'échange nos majordomes! 2**_

_By Sky_

_A/N: Salut tout le monde! J'ai décidée de continuer avec joie ma fic tellement j'ai eu de visiteurs! Merci beaucoup! Merci aussi aux reviews que vous m'avez donnés! J'espére que le chapitre 2 vous fera encore rire comme la derniére fois, je vais essayée de détailler et de pas faire de fautes! (Enfin... peut-être! Je suis pas bonne en littérature...) Allez, bonne lecture!^^_

**Chapitre 2: Les premiéres journées sans leurs majordomes habituels.**

Sebastian se mit au travail. Au menu: Agneau accompagné de petits légumes et au désert un gâteau à la vanille. Alors que Sebastian préparait tranquillement le dîner, il entendit soudain quelque chose sonner. Alois l'appela avec sa petite cloche qu'il tenait à la main pour que Sebastian aille réponde à son appel immédiatement. Dés qu'il l'entendit, Sebastian retira rapidement son tablier de cuisine, mit sa veste de majordome rapidemment et fonça sur la source du bruit qu'il aurait préferé ne pas entendre, s'il en avait eu le choix. En à peine quelques secondes, il avait parcouru deux étages pour rejoindre Alois et entra dans la piéce où Alois se trouvait, puis lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

Il demanda de manière courtoise, " Vous desirez monsieur?"

Alois le dévisaga d'un air des plus arrogant, " Emméne-moi avec toi dans la cuisine! Je m'ennuie! Je veux cuisiner avec toi Machin! Je pourrais voir comment tu cuisines!"

Sebastian regarda Alois, mi-furieux, mi-agacé. Il était pourtant sûr qu'Alois n'allait pas l'appeler encore "Machin" car la derniére fois il lui avait fait trés peur. La, en revanche, il allait faire en sorte que le message rentre. Autant dire que cette fois-ci, sa réaction se révela pour le moins… surprenante!

Sebastian se tourna vers Alois d'un coup, tel une furie, et s'écria,

« Tachez de ne pas trop prendre vos aises ici, car il arrivera un moment où ma tolérance atteindra sa limite. Je ne suis en rien votre contractant, et je ne vous obéit que par principe si j'ôse dire… »

Alois le regarda d'un air pétrifié, une méfiance s'installant peu à peu dans ses mouvements. Il était blanc comme neige. On ne lui avait jamais fais autant peur dans sa vie. Sebastian de son côté était trés amusé. S'il n'avait pas été un démon aussi avisé et sournois, il en aurait eu des maux d'estomac à force de rire en face d'un humain de si faible nature.

Alois en était presque réduit à prier, "Claude, sauve-moi de ce fichu démon tout moche! Je t'en supplie!"

Sebastian sourit sinistrement, "Avait-vous compris maintenant, ou dois-je encore me répéter?

« Oui… oui… Sebastian! »

Sebastian poussa un léger soupir en pensant, "Que ces humains sont pitoyablement faible. Implorer la pitié d'un démon…"

Aprés cette expérience, Alois reconnu qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colére un démon. Pas du tout même! En tout cas, tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'Alois n'osera plus jamais d'appeler Sebastian "machin". Aujourd'hui avec Sebastian il a pas de bol mais en plus il refusa qu'il cuisine avec lui mais c'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher d'essayé d'inciter Sebastian à l'amener cuisiner avec lui .Il hésita de lui parlé quelques instants aprés la gueulante qu'il a fait.

**Alois Trancy: **" Sebastian, je veux faire la cuisine!"

**Sebastian Michaelis: **"Pas question."

**Alois Trancy: **"Allez, Sebastian soit sympa...

**Sebastian Michaelis: **"J'ai dit non.

Alois le regarda d'un air triste. Il voulait faire de la cuisine. Tout à coup il se mit à pleurnicher devant Sebastian car il voulait pas l'amener avec lui.

**Alois Trancy: **"Ouin! C'est méchant ce que tu fais!"

**Sebastian Michaelis: **"Arrêtez votre comédie là! C'est pas parceque vous pleurnicher que vous irait avec moi en cuisine et j'ai du travail qui m'attends en cuisine..."

**Alois Trancy: **" S'il vous plaît..."

Sebastian en réfléchissant réfléchi un peu à sa proposition qu'il aille en cuisine avec lui. C'était bien la premiére fois qu'on s'intéressé comment il cuisinait. Ciel lui ne penserait même pas à cela. Alors il accepta qu'Alois aille avec lui mais sans trop le déranger.

**Sebastian Michaelis: **" Bon, j''accepte.Dîtes moi qu'est ce que vous savez en cuisine? Préparer quoi?

**Alois Trancy: **" Euh, comment dire... Rien du tout en fait! ^^"

Sebastian le regarda d'un air désolé et plaqua une de ses mains sur son front qui signifiait que Sebastian n'en croiait pas à ses oreilles. En plus qu'il est en retard pour la préparation du dîner il va devoir se taper un boulet surtout comme Alois tout ce qui faut quoi.

**Sebastian Michaelis:**"C'est pas dieu possible...

**Alois Trancy:** "Quoi? Il y aurait il un probléme mach... euh Sebastian!

**Sebastian Michaelis:** "Non, non pas du tout..! XD

Sebastian amena donc Alois dans la cuisine qu'il voulait tant aller et faire de la cuisine. Il lui demanda de retirer sa veste pour la remplacer par un tablier de cuisine. Aprés cela Sebastian va apprendre à Alois de cuisiner un sublime gâteau à la vanille

**Sebastian Michaelis: **"Je vais vous apprendre à cuisiner un magnifique gâteau à la vanille."

**Alois Trancy: **"Pourquoi à la vanille"?

**Sebastian Michaelis:** "Ben.. C'est juste parceque c'est bon et élégant comme gâteau c'est tout!" (Sebastian sourit légérement)

**Alois Trancy: **" Vous m'insulter là je crois non?"

Sebastian étonné de cette question lui dit:

**Sebastian Michaelis:** "De quels propos je vous ai insulté?"

Alois devient rouge de colére et trouve que c'est impardonnable pour un majordome de pas savoir les goûts de son maître. Sebastian, lui, essaye d'arranger la situation qui est vrai moment de plaisir pour lui. Il adore enquiquiner Alois

**Alois Trancy: **"Toi! Tu n'as pas honte de ne pas savoir les goûts de son maître? Je n'aime pas le gâteau à la vanille!"

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Je suis ton maître ? Depuis quand exactement ? Je suis juste en théorie votre maître alors c'est pas honteux puis-je dire. »

**Alois Trancy : « **Vous êtes tout de même mon majordome en théorie comme vous le dîtes. Alors enléve tout de suite ce gâteau et faisons un aux fraises ! »

**Sebastian Michaelis : « **Nous ne changerons rien à cela ! En plus vous avez dit que je pouvais vous enseigner n'importe quoi en cuisine ! C'est de ta faute maintenant ! T'avais qu'à le dire ! »

Alois Trancy regarda Sebastian avec un air mi-agacé et mi-furieux. Il se rappelle d'avoir dit tout ce que dit Sebastian mais cela ne va pas l'empêcher à mentir et rendre en colére Sebastian.

**Alois Trancy : **« C'est même pas vrai !Arrête de mentir ! »

Encore une fois Sebastian allait faire peur à Alois car c'est le reméde magique pour qu'il ne l'énerve plus et lui fiche la paix. Il y a seulement ça qui marche ! Alois va même plus oser dire un mot à force ! Le pauvre ! Sebastian va le trauhmatiser à vie ! XD »

**Sebastian Michaelis :** « Pardon ? Vous m'avez même pas dit que vous n'aimez pas la vanille ! Claude lui doit le savoir mais pas moi ! Comment osez-vous d'être d'une telle arrogance ! Au prochain mot, je part !

Alois se tût et regarda pétrifié Sebastian qui lui avait encore fait une guellante. C'est la deuxiéme fois de la journée !

Sebastian sourit légérement avec un air moqueur et….

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Aller, continuons !^^ »

Alois= TT-TT

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Donc vous prenez de la farine, des œufs, du lait et de la vanille premiérement. Vous mélangez tout en touillant et ajouter petit à petit la vanille. »

Alois se prend au jeu mais réalise une véritable catastrophe : Il mets trop de farine dans le bol et la farine commence à déborder du bol. Alois, lui, pas soucieux du tout continue de touiller comme si de rien n'étais et…

**Sebastian Michaelis :** « Attention ! Vous faîtes tomber…..

Sebastian reçoit plein de farine, de lait et d'œufs sur la figure car Alois a touillé trop fort. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Sebastian.

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« …. »

Alois dit au moment qui faut pas un truc mais de débile et observe Sebastian.

**Alois Trancy : **« J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ? Pourtant j'ai bien touillé comme tu me la dit….

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Oui…. Vous avez très bien touillé mais pas d'une bonne maniére tu vois ?

**Alois Trancy : **« Ah bon ? Je croyais avoir fait bien pourtant….. »

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Permettez-moi de me changer et nous continuerons ensuite… »

Sebastian file dans sa chambre et se change. Aprés en ouvrant ses placards il tomba sur un chat noir. Il a craqué. C'est ainsi qu'il resta dans sa chambre et caressa joyeusement le chat. Il avait enfin un moment à lui et pouvait toucher un chat comme il le faisait chez les Phantomhives ! Malheuresement Alois l'appela mais cependant c'est pas cela qui va l'empêcher dans son fantasme sur les chats…..

**Alois Trancy :** « Sebastian qu'est ce que tu fais là haut dans ta chambre ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? On a pas finis tous les deux et tu as le dîner à faire !

Sebastian reste avec les chats et s'en fiche d'Alois. Il veut son chat. Il faut pas le déranger dans son moment avec un chat sous la main. Une heure passa et Sebastian est toujours avec le chat. Il veut absolument pas le quitter ! Alois ayant marre de patienter et de pas pouvoir continuer la cuisine monta dans la chambre de Sebastian. Sebastian inquiet rentra le chat dans le placard. Mais trop tard Alois l'a déjà vu. Sebastian croyant qu'il était dans une misére fut surpris. Alois ne lui dit rien et fonça sur le chat pour le calîner avec Sebastian.

**Sebastian Michaelis et Alois Trancy :** Ah… Comme le poil est doux et soyeux… Kyahahahahah !

C'est ainsi qu'ils passeront deux heures avec le chat mais Sebastian se rendit compte du retard qu'il avait. Il profita de cette occasion de filer en cuisine et de continuer de préparer le repas. Il ranga tout le matériel qu'il avait sorti pour Alois et nettoya la cuisine. Il continua immédiatement et se presse.

C'est ainsi que Sebastian après 1 heure de cuisine rapide termina le peut enfin se reposer. Il s'allonga alors sur un canapé pour se Alois lacha le chat et descendit pour dire à Sebastian de continuer de faire le gâteau mais au moins, il avait déjà fait le dîner. Tout de même, le cauchemar continua pour Sebastian. Il senti que Alois allait faire encore pleins de bêtises comme la derniére fois.

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Bon maintenant qu'on a fait la pâte pour le gâteau nous allons faire le moule pour qu'il prenne forme lors de la cuisson. Il faut tout d'abbord mettre une feuille pour que le gâteau ne se colle pas au moule. Avant cela, prenez du beurre et mettez-le tout au fond du moule et ensuite la feuille. Le beurre servira comme de colle on va dire. Ensuite versez la pâte délicatement.

**Alois Trancy : **« D'accord cela à l'air super simple en fait ! Laissez-moi faire !

Tout à coup survient ce fameux chat. Il veut manger et se dirige directement vers le moule où Alois mettait la pâte dedans. Il sauta sur Alois et Alois carressa le chat. Il fit tomber le moule avec la pâte. Pour empêcher la catastrophe, Sebastian rattrapa de justesse le tout.

**Sebastian Michaelis : **« Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle ! Désormais continuons. Il faut maintenant le mettre au four et on est fini.»

Sebastian Michaelis voyant que Alois s'en fiche complétement ce qu'il dit avec le chat met le gâteau au four. Maintenant tout est terminé. Sebastian n'ayant plus rien à faire eu une idée. Il ne trouva pas mieux à faire. Il voulait passer un moment avec le chat. Il, alors, prit le chat des bras d'Alois et la clé de sa chambre pour s'y enfermé pour qu'Alois ne puisse pas le rejoindre. C'est ainsi qu'il passa 2 heures tranquillement dans sa chambre en compagnie du chat tandis que Alois crier :

« Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Enfin au bout d'un moment il sorta et dit tout simplment :

« Ben quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alois ne pouvant plus dire un mot ne sait plus quoi dire.(car Sebastian risquait de partir sinon)

Après une longue hésitation et moment il dit :

« Cherche-moi le dîner s'il te plaît »

Sebastian rigola un long instant et avait tellement mal au ventre à force. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il allait dire quelque chose de plus important…

Alois le voyant rigoler dit :

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? »

Sebastian lui répondit :

« Rien, rien ! C'était parceque le chat avait fait quelque chose de marrant !^^ »

Sebastian apporta le dîner à Alois et le servit.

« Voilà comte Trancy. Bon appétit »

Pour la premiére fois il dit :

« Je t'en remercie Sebastian. »

Sebastian étonné de cette parole lui répondit :

« Merci c'est un honneur »

Mais après le dîner Alois va plus aimer… du tout Sebastian !

« Attendez Comte. Je reviens avec le dessert. »

Alois attendant une bonne patisserie comme Claude lui fait, Sebastian vint avec ce fameux gâteau à la vanille.

« Voici le dessert. Satisfait ?^^ »

Alois en voyant le gâteau tira une grimace. Il s'attendait pas à avoir ça.

« Un probléme ? »

Alois mentit et dit :

« Non, non ! Tout va bien ! »

Alois mangea le gâteau et…. Il fut surpris. Il a adoré le gâteau à la vanille et d'habitude déteste ça. Maintenant il se demanda si Sebastian était plus doué que Claude en cuisine. Il lui posa cette question :

« Tu peux devenir mon patissier ? »

Sebastian étonné, lui répondit :

« Je peux le devenir. Avec plaisir. »

Alois heureux lui répondit :

« Super ! »

Je sens que Claude va pas être content en apprenant ça ! XD

**FIN**

_A/N : Resalut ! Je suis désolée de la patiente que je vous ai fait subir ! Au moins vous avez enfin la suite ! Espérons que cela vous aura encore plut et qu'il est meilleur que le premier chapitre. Pour la dîner de Claude et de Ciel je veux séparée car l'autre était très longue et je voulait pas vous faire encore patienter ! Rendez-vous dans le chapitre trois ! Bye ! bisous._

_Sky_


	3. Le dîner de Ciel et son spectacle

**Chapter 3: Le dîner de Ciel et son spectacle**

* * *

_**On s'échange nos majordomes! 3**_

_By Sky_

_A/N: Salut tout le monde! Je vous remercie car je vois que tout le monde apprécie mon humour et ma fic! Je vous remercie! J'espére que ce chapitre 3 emportera le même succés que les autres chapitres! Aller, bonne lecture gentils lecteurs!^^_

**Chapitre 3: Le dîner de Ciel et de Claude.**

Tandis que Alois et Sebastian ont déjà mangés nous nous dirigeons chez Claude et Ciel. Voilà comment cela se passe..

Pendant que Claude était en cuisine, Ciel travaillait sur ses papiers qu'il devait signer. À un moment, tout à coup, Ciel entendit plusieurs personnes toquer à sa porte. Il demanda de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agit des: Tonchickans! Les trois serviteurs en théorie de Ciel! Ciel étonné leur posa cette question: "Qu'est ce qui vous améne ici tous les trois?"

Les tonchickans avait eu l'idée de jouer avec Ciel car ils s'ennuient. Cependant, ils oublièrent que Ciel n'est pas comme Alois. Ciel lui, est sérieux contrairement à Alois qui est immature et qui passe son temps à jouer. Ciel lui, est pas joueur.

"Maître! On peut vous demandez une faveur?"

Ciel, surpris répondit:

"Bien sûr que vous le pouvez! Que désiriez-vous?"

Les tonchickans voyant Ciel comme ça annoncérent joyeusement:

"Pouvez-vous passer du temps avec nous? Nous n'avons rien à faire..."

Dés qu'il entendit cette demande de la part des Tonchickans, il n'en croit pas à ses oreilles. On lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui... Cependant il laissa parler encore un peu les Tonchickans. Ils voulaient faire quoi exactement?

Ciel leur demanda toutes sortes de choses.

"Vous voulez faire quoi exactement?"

Les tonchickans croyant que Ciel accepte leur proposition lui dit:

"Nous voudrions bien faire un numéro de cirque ou une piece de théâtre. Quelque chose de ce style, vous voyez... Dans un jeu passionnant où nous pouvons tous participer. Acceptez-vous cette proposition? Nous aimerons tellement en faire un!"

Ciel ne fut pas du tout enchanté. Il aime surtout pas ce genre de jeu. Il savait pas comment s'y prendre pour leur dire non et leur réponde:

"Je suis navré mais ces genres de jeux ne m'intéréssent pas. Je me vois de refuser votre proposition.

Les Tonchickans furent trés triste de cette parole. Ciel avait refusé leur proposition. Les Tonchikans commencérent à perdre une larme et elle coula sur leur joue. Ils, avec une voix triste lui dit:

"Trés bien Comte. Nous vous laissons. Tout de même, c'est dommage que vous ne voulez pas y participer. Nous aurons bien joués ensemble...

Alors que les Tonchickans partent triste et se dirigent vers la porte, Ciel ayant pitié d'eux, leur dit de revenir et accepte leur petit jeu à une seule condition: Que cela soit pas du n'importe-quoi.

"Revenez! Finalement je veux bien jouer avec vous! Aller, venez! Ne pleurez plus!^^

Les tonchickans surpris, levèrent immédiatement leur tête et tourna rapidement vers Ciel. Sous leur joie, tous ensemble ils crièrent:

"C'est vrai? Tu es prêt à jouer avec nous? Super!"

C'est alors que les Tonchickans conduisérent Ciel dans une grande Salle spécialement consacrée pour jouer faire un numéro de cirque.

C'est ainsi que eux quatre réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire comme rôle... Ils discutérent et c'est Ciel qui commença la conversation.

"Alors que va on jouer?"

Les tonchickans ont une idée en quoi ils pourraient faire de Ciel. Ils voudraient bien que Ciel soit un danseur classique mais déguissé... en fille! XD

"J'aurai une proposition à vous faire Comte."

Ciel s'attendant à ce que cela n'est pas à propos de lui le regarda avec un air sympa:

"Quoi donc? Dîtes-moi tout."

Les Tonchikans avec un air super naturel lui dit tout simplement:

"Nous aimerons que vous soyez un danseur classique déguissé en fille. Cela serait chouette!"

Ciel entendant cela, s'évanouit. Pourquoi tout le monde le trouve mignon en fille? Et pourquoi le faire danser? Il déteste ça et danse trés mal. Du coup il répondit mi-agacé et gene:

"Vous rigolez là je crois, non?^^' "

Les tonchickans ne s'attendant pas à cela répondirent tout simplement:

"Non, non pas du tout! Vous ferrez un excellent danseur!"

Ciel vraiment pas content se vu obliger d'accepter leur proposition car il savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire et de toute façon tout cela n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui... même trés loin pour lui...

"Bon c'est d'accord." répondit-il sans joie du tout.

Les tonchikans se doutant que cela ne lui plaise lui posa une question:

"Cela vous derange-il? On peut changer si vous voulez^^"

Ciel en mentant leur dit:

"Pas du tout! Cela me convient! Et vous que voulez-vous faire vous?"

Un des Tonchikan répondit:

"Acrobate! Je ferias des saltos lorsque tu danseras!"

L'autre Tonchickan dit:

"Acrobate comme mon frére jumeau. Je ferias de l'équilibre sur fil avec un vélo!"

Ciel trouvant suprenant leur rôle accepta à coeur joie leur proposition.

"Excellente idée!"

Ils commencérent donc à s'entraîner mais avant demandérent à Cielde mettre cette fameuse robe rose et ce fameux corset qu'il détestait tant.

Ciel tellement angoissé du fait de porter un corset commença à reculer de quelques pas en arriére..

Les tonchikans voyant Ciel avoir peur lui dit:

"Ne vous inquiétez-pas! Cela ne fait pas de mal! Aller soyez courageux!

Ciel pensa: Mais il se fo*t de ma gue*le ou quoi? Cela fait super mal! De toute façon un jour je me vengerais, je me vengerais!

Les tonchikans commencèrent alors à mettre le corset à Ciel. Pendant un moment il dit:

"Ne serrez pas trop sinon vous allez me tuer!"

Les tonchikans rirent silencieusement. Comment juste par l'effet de mettre un corset peut provoquer jusqu'à la mort? XD

"Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer."

C'est ainsi qu'ils méttèrent le corset à Ciel. Ciel qui avait tellement souffert sorti cette parole de nulle part:

"Je te tuerais!"

Les tonchikans s'inquiétez au début et était surpris de ce propos mais ne se soucit plus de Ciel. Normal, c'est lui.

"Voilà, maintenant vous êtes tout beau!"

Ciel dit d'une voix basse pour que personne l'entende:

"Ouais, c'est ça..."

C'est ainsi que nos quatre amis se mirent à l'entraînement.

Les tonchickans demandèrent à Ciel:

"Voilà ce que vous allez faire Comte. Nous allons faire la danse de l'étoile (danse inventée). Elle consiste à bouger en même temps ses jambes et son corps comme ceci.

Les tonchikans lui montre la danse qu'il doit faire.

C'est ainsi que Ciel commença à danser mais trés maladroitement!

Les tonchickans voyant Ciel ne pas arriver à la danse qu'ils lui avait montré tentent de l'aider.

"Comte bougait avec un peu plus naturellment et avec élégeance! Bougez-bien votre corps comme il s'envolait."

Ciel tenta de faire ce que les tonchikans lui avait expliqué. Rien à faire.

Les tonchikans découragés, lui dit:

"Aller c'est bien, encore un effort!"

Maintenant à present; tout va bien: Pour le moment sa danse est acceptable. Malheuresement il tomba car il avait marché sur sa robe.

"Oh non! Vous dansez tellement bien au début!

Les tonchikans laissa tomber. Il ne pourra jamais danser correctement. C'est perdu d'avance. Ils perdirent espoir alors se contentèrent de s'entraîner eux-mêmes. Ils faisaient des sauts incroyables et un équilibre sur le vélo sur le fil spectaculaires. Ciel voudrait tellement avoir les mêmes talents qu'eux. Ils sont doués et spectaculaires. Pour la premiére fois, Ciel voulait vraiment se prendre au jeu. Il voulait réussir comme les Tonchikans et s'entraîna. Les tonchikans pendant qu'ils s'entraînait l'observérent. Quand il veut, il peut bien danser! Ils passérent ainsi tous les quatres à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que Claude aille fini le dîner. C'est alors que nos amis s'arrêtèrent à ce moment là et que Ciel passa à table. Il mangea délicieusement son repas ainsi que son dessert. Maintenant vint le moment crucial: Celui de présenter le spectacle. Ils allèrent alors à la place du théâtre qu'ils avaient loués. Dés qu'ils entrérent une énorme foule se présenta. Au moins une centaines de personnes étaient présentent ici! Ils allérent dérriére les ridaux de la scéne. Ils se préparèrent et Claude les observa car il participait pas au spectacle. Cependant, Ciel ne voulait pas que Claude n'y participe pas. Il voudrait bien qu'il devienne un clown et qu'il participe avec tout le monde. Il dit:

"Claude aller vous changez en clown cela serait sympa. Vous traverserez la piéce en essayant de faire rigolez les enfants!^^"

Claude fut contre cette idée. Se déguiser en clown veut dire se moquer!

"Hors de question. Je suis désolé."

Ciel réfléchit davantage. Malheuresment rien ne lui vient à l'esprit au bout d'une minute. Le spectacle allait commence dans 2 minutes! Il fallait se dépêcher! Il réfléchi encore.C'est au bout de deux minutes qu'il se rappelais qu'il avait Claude comme majordome et décida de lui ordonner de se changer en clown.

"Claude! C'est un ordre! Changes-toi en clown tout de suite!" Ciel fut un sourire sadique.

Claude avait oublié qu'il était le majordome de Ciel! Aprés se souvenant de ça il fut mi-agacé, mi-furieux. Il allait faire rigoler les enfants et s'habiller tout moche: en clown! XD

C'est ainsi que le spectacle commença et nos quatres amis se dirigérent sur la scéne.

C'est ainsi que Ciel et les Tonchickans firent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Malheuresement pendant que Claude faisait rigoler les enfants s'aperçu que celui qui fesait l'équilibre sur le fil avec le vélo se penchait un peu vers la gauche. Il s'aperçu également que celui qui faisait des Saltos allait tomber au lieu de bien retomber sur scéne et que Ciel allait également. Il se dit que cela allait être une catastophe. Il décida donc d'aider ses amis en les replaçant où il faut en faisant avec élégance tous ses sauts. Il sauta donc sur celui qui se penchait à gauche et il se remit droit comme il faut et dirigea l'autre des Tonchikan ainsi que Ciel dans une position qui leur permetterait de rejoindre la terre de la scéne sans probléme! Claude était un héros. Il avait sorti tous ses amis de ces catastrophes. Comment aurait-on fait sans lui? Le public en ayant vu les jolis et spectaculaires sauts de Claude, crièrent et applaudirent. C'était incroyable e qu'il avait fait. C'est ainsi que les spectacle ensuite fut fini. Il s'était bien passé malgré l'angoisse qu'ils ont eus eux tous. Tout le monde étaient bien content. Claude trouva même que le fait d'être clown est super en fin de compte. Tout le monde s'est bien amusé. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrérent au manoir.

Aprés chez Alois, Sebastian, Claude et Ciel tout le monde se couchèrent. Tous dormaient à présent. Demain pleins de bonnes choses se préparent...

_A/N: Resalut! J'espére que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre 3! J'ai fait 2 chapitres aujourd'hui car je voyais que vous ne pouviez plus patienter et j'ai eue pitié de vous tous qui adorez cette fic. À bientôt dans le chapitre 4!_

_Bisous! Sky_


End file.
